Misery Business
by jadefervidus
Summary: Ginny Weasley has always been a force to be reckoned with - stubborn as can be and well-known for being harsh and determined in achieving her goals. Her pursuit of Draco Malfoy was no different. DM/GW. Rated T for minor language.


**Misery Business  
**by  
Jade Fervidus

* * *

**Rating:** T  
**Pairing/s:** Draco/Ginny  
**Genre:** Romance/Parody  
**Fandom: **Harry Potter

**Warnings:** Swearing, sexual innuendo, barely-there sexual situations.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter; J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers do. I just use J.K's characters for my own enjoyment! :)

* * *

**I'm in the business of misery,  
****Let's take it from the top.  
****She's got a body like an hourglass,  
****That's ticking like a clock.**

**It's a matter of time,  
****Before we all run out.  
****When I thought he was mine,  
****She caught him by the mouth.**

* * *

Since starting her seventh year at Hogwarts, Ginny had experienced her fair share of surprises. For one, Draco Malfoy wasn't a big of an ass that Harry had told her he was. He was nice, when they were alone, courtesy of Snape. Greasy, over-grown dungeon bat, he was. Due to the slim amount of students that decided to return to complete their NEWT's, the current and previous seventh years had Potions classes together. Unfortunately, Ginny and Draco were partners. Or so she thought…

Ginny breathed in deeply and released it after counting to five. _I have officially gone bonkers,_ thought Ginny as she paced the library, waiting for her Potions partner to arrive. _All this for a goddamned Malfoy? Officially crazy._ Turning around the edge of the bookshelf to return to her table, the redhead bumped into something that was hard, yet soft and warm. Looking up, she felt her breath become uneven and her knees start to tremble.

"Hi, Malfoy." _Your Imperial Sexiness, _she added mentally.

The blonde raised an eyebrow, noticing her uneven breathing and her flushed face. He thought that it was the heat. Even as the temperatures were dropping, the library was always the hottest place in the castle. He released her arms when she was steady on her feet again, not noticing the disappointment flashing through her eyes for a split second when he broke contact.

"Ready to get started, Weasley?" The blonde asked the younger woman, turning his back on her and heading to the table where their bags were.

"Better be if I don't want Snape putting my ass in detention again."_ Although, if it was you, I wouldn't mind. _

"Are you okay?" Malfoy asked her, noticing how her eyes widened and she slapped her hands over her mouth. Blushing as red as her hair, she nodded her head and sunk into her chair, pulling her work towards her.

Two hours and a dozen arguments later, the two of them were packing up their things, as it was nearing curfew. Zipping her bag shut and dumping it on the table, she leant against the hard wood and faced the boy opposite her, a half-hearted glare on her face.

"I still say that a Bezoar is the best way to eliminate poison from a person's system," the redhead huffed, folding her arms against her small chest.

"Even if it is the easiest to administer, it doesn't make it the best or the safest," replied her companion, placing his books in his own bag after shaking his head.

"So you're saying that it's the easiest to use, but the least effect?" Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"A potion in itself has to be ingested, thus ensuring to eliminate all traces of the particular poison swallowed."

"What if you didn't have a potion with you? Potions of the sort can take months to brew, so the infected person could be dead before the cauldron is lit."

Draco was saved answering by a person in black sauntering up to the table. Said woman cast a nasty look the younger girl before grabbing the blond's arm. Much to Ginny's disgust, the boy kissed the pug-faced girl on the lips before grabbing his bag and throwing it over his shoulder.

"As thrilling as this debate has been, I must get going. See you around, little Weasel."

The redhead experienced hatred, sadness and hopelessness as Draco walked away from her with his arm around Pansy's shoulder. _Damn him and his stupid Slytherin reputation! He can be a bearable person when he's around me, and then, bam! Someone from his house rocks up, and he turns back into a prick!_ Ginny stormed mentally, grabbing her bag and flinging it over her shoulder, trying to ignore the picture of Pansy smirking at her as she left with the teen of Ginny's fantasy.

* * *

**I waited 8 long months,  
****She finally set him free.  
****I told him I can't lie.  
****He was the only one for me.**

**Two weeks and we caught on fire.  
****She's got it out for me,  
****But I wear the biggest smile.**

* * *

Eight months later, on April 3rd, Pansy dumped Draco because he refused to sleep with her and let her spend the night. Snape had set them another project the day after, which made Ginny silently thank Merlin for more time alone with the now-single blond teenager. Packing up after a late night in the warm, musty library, the redhead made a decision in a split-second that would define her Potions mark, she was sure. As the blonde went to walk out of the deserted restricted section, Ginny grabbed his arm, ignoring the warmth shooting up her arm from the contact, not knowing that he was doing the exact same thing.

"Malfoy? I'm going to tell you something." The younger girl took a deep breath and let it out, after counting to five. A habit she picked up off of Draco, as he did it quite frequently when they were in a disagreement over something. Letting go of his arm, she paced around their table, not noticing his anxious face, something that never, _ever_ happened - at least, until the redhead had gotten under his skin.

"Come on, Ginevra. You can't tell me that your pacing is making you feel better," Draco sighed after five minutes of watching her walking, neither speaking a word.

"This is damn hard, alright? I mean, you're a goddamn Malfoy, for Merlin's sake!" The redhead snapped, looking up into his grey eyes, after a moment realising what he said. "Wait… did you just call me Ginevra?"

He smirked, that stupid smirk that would look disgusting on anyone else. However, the seductive snake had to go and make it… well, sexy. "That _is_ your name, isn't it?"

"… Yes. Anyway, just give me another minute to get this out. I'm having _very_ serious doubts about my mental health to even consider this."

The blond sighed, and decided to take a leap of faith. Judging by how nervous she was and her remark about how he was a 'goddamned Malfoy', Draco figured that she was trying to tell him what he had been gaining the courage to tell her for the past few days. As she made to walk past him for the second time after her outburst, the blond grabbed her and pulled her to him. Wrapping his muscled arms around her slim waist, he crushed his lips to her soft, plump ones.

Surprise hindered Ginny senseless for a few seconds, and she didn't move a muscle. _Hello! _the redhead's subconscious yelled as she felt the blond's tongue run along her lip. _Draco soddin' Malfoy is kissing you! For Merlin's sake, move!_ Obeying the voice in her head, she parted her lips and all coherent thought flew out the window as his tongue slipped into her mouth. He caressed her tongue and smirked against her lips as she moaned quietly. Kissing her for all she was worth before decided that oxygen was becoming an issue, Draco pulled away from her and she rested her head on his shoulder before looking back up at him.

"Clear any inhibitions?" Malfoy asked her, tucking a curl of red hair behind her ear.

"Definitely. Although, I'm still worried about my sanity," Ginny smiled at him softly, adjusting her arms that were wrapped around his neck into a deeper embrace.

"And why is that?"

"You're a Malfoy."

The blonde smirked and kissed the younger girl beneath her ear, on the curve of her skull and neck. "You'll get used to it."

That was two weeks ago, and the two of them were both happy. If snogging constantly was any indicator.

* * *

**Whoa, I never meant to brag,  
****But I got him where I want him now.  
****Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
****But to steal it all away from you now.**

**But God, does it feel so good,  
**'**Cause I got him where I want him now.  
****And if you could then you know you would.  
**'**Cause God, it just feels so…  
****It just feels **_**so**_** good.**

* * *

The youngest Weasley was a happy witch. She had a great boyfriend, who was quite sweet, even if he was a total ass in front of his friends. Truth be told, the redhead liked keeping their relationship a secret - she found it sexy. They both knew that it was forbidden, but they didn't care. Ginny figured that Pansy, even being the dumb girl she was, had figured that there was something going on between the two of them. However, she wouldn't say anything to anyone unless she was sure, not wanting to incur the wrath of the oldest Malfoy. But, Ginny's constant 'I Got Him Now' face and Draco's 'I Got A Better Girl' face made the dark-haired girl on the constant verge of tears.

Doing the only thing that Pansy knew how to do; she drowned her sorrows in sex. She didn't have the reputation of the school's whore for no reason. But, even sleeping with four Slytherins, two Ravenclaws and even a Gryffindor couldn't make her feel any better. Deciding on a drastic course of action to get her ex-lover back, or at least get close enough to separate them, Pansy settled into a fitful sleep next to that night's lover, Blaise Zabini.

* * *

**Second chances, they don't ever matter,  
****People never change.  
****Once a whore, you're nothing more,  
****I'm sorry, that'll never change.**

**And about the forgiveness,  
****We're both supposed to have exchanged,  
****I'm sorry, honey, but I'm passing up.  
****Now, look this way.**

* * *

Ginny's eyebrows had disappeared into her hairline at the last thing Pansy had said. Apparently, Slytherins _were_ capable of sinking that low. Immediately after the thought shot through her pretty head, the redhead's chocolate brown eyes narrowed at an alarming rate. Pugface _was not_ getting her hands back on the boy she'd been lusting after for the better part of a year, and had actually been dating for the last three weeks. Of course, that's not what Parkinson had _said_, but the message was loud and clear.

"No, I'm not forgiving you for pashing Draco yesterday. If you want him, you can have him. Why'd you come to see me anyway, Pugface?" snapped Ginny, well aware of the fact the she could see Malfoy behind Pansy, listening intently while appearing not to care.

"I know that there is something going on between the two of you."

"Well, there isn't. If you want a second chance, go ask him."

The redhead pushed past the smug-looking older girl, and past her boyfriend. She shoved him with her shoulder, but it was only gently. He watched with narrowed eyes as his ex strolled up to him, her 'I Want You' look on her face. She ran her spindly fingers up his arms before he yanked it out of her grip. The blonde sneered at her as her calm masked faltered slightly. Nevertheless, she pulled on her sickly sweet mask that made Draco want to puke.

"What do you want, Pansy?" The blonde snapped, intent on going to find his current girlfriend and snogging her senseless.

"I want you."

Malfoy tsked and folded his arms over his lean chest. "Good to see you haven't changed. You want someone that will follow you around, and I want someone that actually _loves_ me. You're an easy lay, Parkinson, and _that_ will never change."

He strolled past her, taking mental delight at the image of her stunned face that flashed through his mind. A few minutes later, he found Ginny in an alcove near the library, leaning against the wall, her bag at her feet. He dumped his next to it and pulled the redhead into his arms, kissing her passionately.

"Who did you choose?" Weasley asked him, when she caught her breath again.

"She's not you," the blond replied, not caring how cliché the line was, capturing his girl's lips again, not missing the smile that was still on the plump, pink lips he loved.

* * *

**Well, there's a million other girls,  
****Who do it just like you.  
****Looking as innocent as possible,  
****To get to who?**

**They want and what they like,  
**"**It's easy if you do it right."  
****Well, I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!**

* * *

Ginny sighed as she looked at the Slytherin table from her spot next to Lavender at the Gryffindor table. Pansy was making an attempt to flirt with _her_ man… for the seventeenth time that morning. The redhead was grateful to see Draco doing his best to ignore her, opting to talk to his best friend, Theodore Nott. He had discovered the two of them in the alcove that afternoon, but smirked and told them that he was fine with it and wasn't going to tell anyone. She sighed again, watching as Pansy ran her fingers up Draco's arm, while he was getting increasingly agitated. Unfortunately, Lavender heard her sigh and followed her line of sight, before grinning evilly and nudging Parvati, who was on her other side.

"We can help you, if you like," whispered the Indian girl, indicating the nauseating sight.

"Really?" asked the pale girl skeptically, raising an eyebrow when the older girls suddenly looked evil.

"Yeah! All you have to do is make friendly little touches, a smile with a full set of teeth and laugh whenever he's around. He's notice you in two seconds flat. One, if you wear make-up ad sexier clothes," whispered Lavender, eyeing the redhead up and down.

The second eyebrow joined the first. "Thanks, but no, thanks. You should try that on the Snake though."

With that, Ginny jumped up, grabbed her bag and left the Great Hall as fast as her legs could take her. Walking past an alcove, she yelled a curse as someone pulled her into it. Looking up into the angelic features of her boyfriend, she blushed and he laughed: a deep, melodious sound that hit the centre of her being… _literally_. Giving her a quick kiss in case they got caught, he pulled back ad held her in his arms, the long limbs resting on her waist, while hers went to his neck.

"What were you talking to Brown and Patil about?"

Ginny laughed, remembering what Lavender had said. "They caught me looking at you and Pansy. She told me ways to get your attention."

Draco raised his eyebrow. "That would've been interesting. What did she say?"

"To give you a toothy grin, laugh like a loon whenever you're around and touch you, on purpose, but pull it off as an accident. To make it look innocent, you know."

The blonde shook his head. "If you ever try that, I'll rename you Pansy."

He chuckled again at the outraged look on his girl's face, before kissing her once again and the both of them headed to class.

* * *

**Whoa, I never meant to brag,  
****But I got him where I want him now.  
****Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
****But to steal it all away from you now.**

**But God, does it feel so good,  
**'**Cause I got him where I want him now.  
****And if you could then you know you would.  
**'**Cause God, it just feels so…  
****It just feels **_**so**_** good.**

* * *

Over the next few months, the two of them only got stronger. They were discovered one night by Snape, who smirked, same as Theodore, and informed them that he thought that it was about time. He didn't even give them detention for snogging in an empty classroom at two in the morning, instead demanding that they take it to a 'less populated area'. Maybe Draco really was his favourite student but it was common knowledge that Ginny was a close second. She never yelled out answers like Hermione, and she was extremely talented at Potions. The greasy bat, however, would never let anyone else know that. Oh well. As long as they were able to snog whenever they wanted without having to worry about Snape finding them and informing Draco's father.

Lying next to him in the bed that they shared for the first time, the redhead ran her life over through her head. She was now fully complete, if not a little sore. Her blond man had been gently, but he could not prevent it from hurting a little. He told her that he loved her, and she had said it back without hesitation. The day had been wild. It was graduation, and Lucius had found them cuddling before the ceremony in their graduation robes. After silencing his son's babbling, he informed them that he had no problem with them being together. In fact, he was delighted. Well, she was Pureblooded anyway.

Draco had proposed to her during the ceremony, announcing their relationship to the entire school. Pansy looked murderous when the redhead had accepted with a teary 'yes' and he had kissed her in front of everyone. Surveying her ring in the dim light, she marvelled at how much it must have cost. It was a princess cut emerald stone with two circular diamonds on either side, set in the finest silver. She didn't wear gold; it clashed with her, in her opinion. Ginny's had hit the bed with a soft thump and she sighed in happiness. She had graduated, engaged to the man of her dreams and, most importantly, she was complete.

* * *

**I watched his wildest dreams come true,  
****And not one of them involving you.  
****Just watch my wildest dreams come true.  
****Not one of them involving… **

**Whoa, I never meant to brag,  
****But I got him where I want him now.  
****Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
****But to steal it all away from you now.**

**But God, does it feel so good,  
**'**Cause I got him where I want him now.  
****And if you could then you know you would.  
**'**Cause God, it just feels so…  
****It just feels **_**so**_** good!**

* * *

Ginny looked at her engagement ring, lost in memories. She had been married to Draco for eight years, and they had one child with a second on the way. Her brain was knocked back into reality when one of her students coughed to get her attention. Shaking her head lightly, as not to give herself a headache, she smiled at the young boy who was smiling back at her, still waving his hand in the air.

"Yes, Mr. Lupin?"

_Teddy looks so much like his father,_ thought Ginny to herself, looking at the eleven-year-old's hair.

"Antonius is drawing on your lesson plans," the young boy informed, laughing when a gurgling noise was heard from behind her.

"Antonius Lucius Malfoy! Get off there, you little pixie!"

The redhead swept over to her desk and lifted her three-year-old son off it. The little blond boy laughed, and Ginny's irate mood vanished instantly. Having his mother as a Transfiguration teacher since he was born, Antonius had grown up pushing the barriers. Hopefully, his baby sister wouldn't be such a little pain. The redhead was 7 months pregnant. After cleaning up the splatters of red ink that were across the desk, the bell rang and the students packed up their things and left the class, their last for the week.

Packing up her things and placing them in her bag, she didn't notice a tall man stroll into the class, pick her son up off the desk and kiss him. Until, he snuck up behind her and whispered '_boo'_ in her ear. He laughed when his wife jumped a foot in the air and spun around, her majestic red hair flying everywhere.

"Draco! You scared the crap out of me," Ginny scolded, slapping him on the arm.

"Sorry, love. How was your day?" The blond kissed his wife on the forehead.

"Great. How was yours?"

"Bloody Potter thinks he owns the damn joint."

"He_ is_ Head Auror," reasoned Ginny as she locked the door of her classroom and adjusted her bag.

"I'm second in charge," argued her husband, moving their son to his hip.

"You'll survive. You ready to go home, love?" asked Ginny, arriving at her office and unlocking the door.

"You have no idea how much I look forward to Fridays."

The redhead laughed as she threw Floo powder into the fireplace of her office. Warding and locking her office door and windows, she stepped into the fireplace with her husband and son, arriving at Malfoy Manor, where a house-elf was waiting for them.

"Mistress! Master! Sir! Hows have your days beens?" asked the little creature, clicking his fingers to clean off their robes.

"Wonderful, thank-you, Rogers. Now, I want you to take Antonius, feed him dinner and get him ready for bed. Understood?" asked Draco, handing his son to the house-elf.

The elf nodded and disappeared with a crack. Ginny turned to her husband and shivered in delight when she saw that his eyes were stormy with lust.

"And what are we going to do?" asked the redhead, running a hand coyly along her husband's arm.

"Each other."

Ginny laughed as Draco apparated them to their room, fully intent on showing her how much he loved her. Pansy died a week later. And young Alula Stephanie was born a month and a half after that. Life was good for the two of them, and it would stay that way forever, with another child after Alula; Genevieve Lucy, born on Christmas, three years after her older sister.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This one is an older piece that I had stashed away in the recessed of my hard drive - 2007 or 2008, if I remember correctly, when I was at the high point of my HP writing phase. I figured I'd re-post it again. Whether you liked it or not, I hope it was manageable to read and good enough to leave a review. :)


End file.
